


It All Started

by Shipitlikeasteamboat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipitlikeasteamboat/pseuds/Shipitlikeasteamboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara met the love of her life in a bar over fall break</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song It a All Started With A Beer by Frankie Ballard

It all started with a beer. Anyone who knew Cat would never believe that the epic love story of her and her wife started at some hole in the wall college bar and a beer.

Kara would never forget it. She was on a road trip with her sister and they'd made a stop in Boston. They were spending their fall break travelling around New England and decided to spend the night in Boston and of course that meant going out for a drink after dinner because, why not? 

They ended up at a place not far from their hotel that was promoting karaoke night. It seemed to be more of a local crowed than a tourist trap. Kara convinced Alex to go in only because there was no one there that would know them.

They grabbed a beer from the bar before they looked around trying to find a table, and that's when she saw her. Her head was thrown back in laughter, blonde hair gleaming in the low light, hand on a bottle of Corona that was close to tipping over from her loose grip and lack of attention. 

She'd never seen anything more beautiful.

There was an instant charge in the air when the beautiful woman turned and made direct eye contact with Kara.

No doubt she looked like an idiot, standing in the middle of a bar just staring unblinkingly and she could vaguely recognize her sister trying to get her attention, but then the other girl shot her a smirk and a vague tilt of her head in what Kara hoped was an invitation and her feet were moving before she could even process what happened. (Looking back it was more of a questioning 'why the hell are you staring you moron' head tilt but that's beside the point now)

She could feel Alex's questioning gaze as she followed her to the table.

Upon reaching her destination she couldn't stop a massive grin from growing on her face. Now, Kara knew how to flirt. She knew she was attractive and had never lacked for a partner of any kind, be it in her bed or just for a casual date, but this felt different. There was a pressure she could feel in the area between them.

And then she spoke. For the love of Raoshe she will never live it down.

"Are you a magician? Because looking at you made everyone else disappear."

She heard the tittering from the other girls at the table and the groan from Alex but didn't care because the raised eyebrow from the angel before her was enough to make her face hurt from smiling.

"I'm sorry," she continues, "but I couldn't help myself. I've never used a pick up line before and it was just too good a chance to pass up. I'm Kara."

The look she was given after her introduction was nothing other than calculating.

It was a long minute before a barely-there smile accompanied the lowering of the eyebrow.

A gentle kick barely nudged the chair she was standing behind from the table in what could be considered an invitation.

"I'm Cat."

Oh god. That voice. It took all of Kara's strength not to crush the small hand in hers as she heard it. Damn her manners and offering an awkward handshake. At least she didn't try to kiss it?

Moving to sit down, she finally looked around the table. There were four other girls, each giving her a look of either bewilderment or approval, both. Kara was very familiar in receiving mixed reactions. Giving them a brief wave and making sure Alex was sitting down as well, she finally turns her attention back to where it belongs.

Their eyes met once more and it wasn't until she felt a kick to her leg that she was brought around.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she turns to face the others at the table, glancing at Cat all the while. "I'm Kara and this is my sister Alex. Thanks for letting us sit with you."

She watches with as Alex then nods to the other girls, looking back at Kara with her classic what-exactly-are-you-doing-right-now look. It's one Kara is intimately familiar with as she gets it at least once a week.

Turning in her chair so her body is facing towards the other blonde, she directs the next part to her. "We're here travelling around for fall break."

She really needs to stop grinning. At this point she probably looked like a lunatic but she couldn't seem to make it go away.

There was an awkward pause for a moment. Nobody else at the table seemed to know what to say, leaving only the sounds of the bar to fill the space.

"Well, Kiera, I'm sure the pleasure is all yours."

Of course. She would go straight for the bitchy one. No pun intended.

Gaining confidence in the fact that Cat hadn't broken eye contact yet, she responds.

"I'm sure it is. Would you like to explain why though?"

Yes! It took all she had not to fist pump for being so smooth. Not that the rest of the table agreed with her assessment. Alex was apologizing to the other girls at the table for her lack of chill and after finishing her beer asking if they'd like another drink. Even in the bar they could all hear her mutter about it already being a long night.

Recognizing that her staring was probably past the point of inappropriate, she took a look around the bar and a drink of her Bud Light. She only looks back at Cat when she hears a light chuckle that probably would have been missed if she hadn't already tuned in her supersenses to this gorgeous woman. 

"I'll give you points Keira. That was smooth."

There's no way her smile could have been any bigger. Later, Cat would tell her it was luminescent in the dim bar.

Grin not fading, Kara only raises an eyebrow in response to her inquiry being ignored.

"I go to school nearby and we're on fall break as well, and the girls and I decided we needed some fun tonight. Mid-terms were killer."

Nodding her understanding Kara started asking questions about her classes and major. She wasn't the only one surprised when Cat continued to answer. Based on the look on the smaller blonde's face she was unsure why she kept responding.

They talked for the rest of the night, never noticing that they were abandoned by Cat's friends and her sister. They spoke for so long that the Karaoke finished and songs started playing from the Jukebox. 

It was a perfect night. Kara had been her dorky self but Cat had actually laughed at her jokes. Finally there was last call and Kara went to the bar to pay their tabs. She might not have been rolling in the dough but this was a girl that makes you throw your money down. She'd work her whole life if that's what it took to pay off that night. 

She found Alex already outside leaning against the building, waiting for a cab and rolling her eyes.

"Cat, I just want you to know this has been a wonderful night."

For the first time tonight Kara's as shy as she normally is.

"And I was wondering if maybe I could get your number. We're not in the area for long but I'd kick myself if I didn't even ask."

The few seconds it took Cat to respond felt longer then her time spent in the Phantom Zone.

What happened after that was a year of texting and calling and Skype chats and random trips to Boston and random visits in California.

It wasn't easy. There were high and lows. Times were it felt like there were tearing down the free way and times where it felt like they were on a road so bumpy they'd be thrown off course. There were times where Kara cursed everything in existence that brought that beautiful, stubborn woman to her life, and times where she praised every deity she could list for the good things in her life.

Sure there were bad times. Watching Cat struggle to make a name for herself and then build her own empire was hard and it tore at their relationship. The balance of work and family was hard earned. But at the end of it all the good times out weigh the bad by a very large margin. 

They shouldn't work. They were so different and since they met their life had been nothing but crazy and neither would give it up for anything. And it all started with a beer.


End file.
